Arguments are a Pain, but Might Lead to Something
by Rakusa
Summary: didn't turn out exactly as i had planned, but it works well enough, read and review. Mamo and Usa argue all the time, but things change one day, for the better or for worse?


03/16/04-03/20/04  
  
"Your such a brat!" A young man yelled at a late teen, so close in age, but they acted much, much younger.  
  
"I'm a brat? You're a disgusting pig!" The late teen, was a girl with blond hair named Tuskino Usagi, she yelled back at the young man with black hair that just insulted her.  
  
"Talk about pigs, you eat like one!" His name was Chiba Mamoru, this was a daily event for them, and they were running out of things to yell at one another, so they kept going back to the same insults, just in a different form. "In fact, with your hair like that, I'm surprised you don't grow a tail and actually are one!"  
  
"You-you-you, YOU INSULTED THE HAIR? Great come back, oh wise and smart Chiba-baka, it isn't like that you haven't used that comment before? In fact, just today you used it as well, are you so dumb that you can't think of any new insults?"  
  
"I'M DUMB?" He parroted flabbergasted. "Have you SEEN ~your~ grades recently? I bet a mouse is smarter that you!"  
  
"I KNOW a mouse is smarter than you, it at least knows how to hide from a cat." Usagi took a bright smile on her face, before she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You are crazy." He stated calmly, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, well, no, I'm not, I forgot, you are terrified of a little kitty cat!" She laughed even harder.  
  
"I am not! And guess what Miss genius, a cat is an older version of a kitten, so it can't be a 'little kitty cat', ha!" Mamoru laughed in her face, he towered over her at 6', which was also tall for most Japanese men, much less women.  
  
"So ~what~, it's a SAYING. Say that with me S-A-Y-I-N-G, SAYING!" Usagi pushed him away from her.  
  
He came closer invading her space, getting a waft of her sweet sent. "I know what a bloody saying is." He hissed dangerously. "It's something you learn about in first grade, but obviously you just starting understand the concept of what they are."  
  
"Ooh." Usagi glared, she poked him in the chest. "Wait." She said leaning back to see his face. "Did you just say bloody? What are you, British?" She jammed her finger into his chest hard enough to hurt him.  
  
"Why do you consist to POKE me? What an immature thing to do!" He grabbed her hand into his when she attempted to get a last jab in, his hand warm around hers; she pulled it away, uncomfortable about their positions, him leaning over her and she looking up into his face.  
  
"Immature? You want to talk about immature? How about you being a senior in high school, starting a verbal fight with a freshman and continuing it for the next 4 years? If that's mature, the world's gone to pots."  
  
"Like you were any better, you were old enough to quit fighting with me, but then you had to go and get violent with me, throwing your SHOE at me, and all sorts of crumpled up papers."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't treat me any better!" She yelled.  
  
"I NEVER hurt you!" He steamed.  
  
"I never hurt you either, Mr. tough guy, I jab you, and I don't get a peep out of you!" She pouted.  
  
He looked away from the soft pink lips. "Doesn't mean that it didn't hurt." He whined rubbing the spot where she hit him earlier.  
  
"It still hurts?" She asked doubtfully, regretting her question the second it escaped her lips.  
  
"Nah, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." He smirked. "Your such a weakling." He grabbed her arm and pointed at the slim limb. "See, absolutely no muscles at all."  
  
Usagi snatched her arm back. "No muscles? Ha! Look at this." She curled her arm, and a huge bicep popped out.  
  
He squeezed it and it faded slightly. "See, I knew that it was too good to be real." He chuckled at her face, he noticed that they were closer to each other again and took a giant step back. "I told you, you were a weakling."  
  
Usagi pursed her lips together before shaking her head in dismay. "You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that Chiba-baka."  
  
"So what Ordango, can't think of anything more original than 'Chiba-baka?'" He bit back.  
  
"Ok, let's try this on for size... You are an egotistic manic, so for now on I'll be calling you Narcissist. Hello Narcissist, I hope you have a terrible day, it may just but a dent in your thick shell. Because nothing in you is any worth, you are a complete and utter emptiness!"  
  
"See now, I would be hurt if that was somebody who I cared about or respected, but you, the one that has cotton between her ears and nothing else, have absolutely no effect on my feelings." Mamoru patted her head, feeling the silky strands beneath his hand; he removed it quickly, not just because of the sensation, but also because of the look that Usagi was giving him, that he feared for his excellent doctor quality hand. Which gave him an idea for a further insult.  
  
"Cotton between my ears? What am I, a bunny? If your going to use my name against me, then you should be shielding people in protection, not protecting yourself and bouncing the good and bad back to the person giving it, so they can't ever penetrate the shield."  
  
He avoided the comment to a certain assent, he was curious how she pinned him down so well, when everybody else thought he was 'deep and mysterious' or 'so cool.' "You know Ordango, talking about penetrating, has it penetrated into your thick skull that you are now 18 and are going to be out of school soon, without your parent financial backing, oh what ~are~ you going to do? You can't get a job, your not qualified for even the most basic tasks. Perhaps a friend will let you tie their shoes for a dollar a time." Mamoru looked down at her feet, which were without laces this time, but other times the laces had been untied, a fashion when she was too busy to remember to do it because she had just come from 'something' that tired her out, whatever that could be. "But I forgot, you can't even do that right, can you?"  
  
She didn't even try to argue that point, it'd take forever with no results, because he didn't really mean it in the first place. She just cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Actually I'm going to a university to get my bachelors and masters degree in governmental policies and affairs."  
  
"You mean your majoring and minoring in a associates degree, right?" Mamoru was shell-shocked; he never knew this girl was interested in politics.  
  
"No. Well, I'm majoring in politics, but I'm minoring in Japan's history." She stated proud of herself.  
  
"You can't, you don't have the grades, or brains, remember all those F's you've cried over as if it were milk? It must be because your Aunt's the mayor, her political ties have allowed you to get into any school you wish, despite standing academics." Mamoru stated. "Where are you going anyways?"  
  
"Only the most astute University in all of Japan, then I'm off to India, then Europe, then the U.S. then back here again, in time to be of age to join the senate as youngest female or male to ever sit upon the committee." Usagi smiled broadly at him. "But I would NEVER use my aunt's position to get me anywhere. As for those bad grades? They were Interior decorating, foods, art and gyms that I failed. The gyms I wouldn't have failed if it weren't for the account that I kept falling asleep in Volleyball and Tennis."  
  
"How can you fall asleep when things come flying at you?" Mamoru was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Because I've been used to it, besides, for my sport, it isn't anything that you can do well in a building." Usagi shrugged. "Now, you Mr. Narcissist, you don't do any sports, your getting fat, especially around the tummy. You're also balding in a couple of spots, mostly in the back, which you can't see. Or maybe you can, because I know that every morning you spend 3 hours looking at yourself in the mirror, but your empty head got tired of pointing out the faults so it lets you think you're perfect, when your far from it."  
  
"I'M far from perfect? Ha! I am the poster boy for perfection, perhaps you can't see that because you don't care to put any effort to put up a good appearance." He scowled.  
  
"Ok, let's see here, your going to get old and fat, I should say fatter, because you are a type 'A' personality and are going to suffer through several heart attacks and anxiety disorders because you can't let a single thing pass considerable criticism." Usagi felt proud of her comment.  
  
"Does that mean that you are such a slob and don't acre about anything, so you'll fail in life?"  
  
"No, I will go through life, happy, which is more than anybody could ever say about you!"  
  
He thought about something Motoki had once said to him, when he was complaining about annoying girls who never seemed to ~Shut up~. 'Dude, you so know that you love Usagi-chan.' Mamoru had only shaken his head in disgust, however Motoki could think that, he'd never know. 'The next time you guys get into a heated battle, just reach out, pull her to you, and kiss her! Not only will you win the fight, but you'll find out that I'm right.' So Mamoru did just that, not to prove Motoki right, but to prove him wrong, and shut this little immature girl up. He reached out and dragged the blond to him, crushing her against his chest, grabbed a handful of her beautiful hair, forcing her head back. He leaned down and captured those soft lips in his, swallowing the surprised gasp, and using it as a maneuver to stray his tongue into her mouth. What he wasn't expecting though, was her to bite down on it so hard that she probably would have cut it off if it weren't for his quick reaction. "OW!" He complained, and released her when her foot landed in his shin. "What was that one for?"  
  
"Never do that again, you jerk! That was wrong! I can't believe you KISSED ME!" She whined, about kick him in another, more private spot. "That bite was to stop you, that kick was to get you away from me, and this one, is to stop whatever intentions you might have thought you could have."  
  
"You liked it." Mamoru stated smugly, then instantly regretted it, as she was still planning to kick him in his family jewels.  
  
"Liked it?" She looked at him as if he'd grown a fifth head. "I bet you did that just to show your ego that you could get any girl you wanted, well guess what, this girl isn't going to bite."  
  
"But you already did bite, see I have the bite marks to prove it." He would have stuck out his tongue, but feared for it as she looked absolutely livid.  
  
"You so rub me the wrong way!" She steamed,  
  
"I ~rub~ you the wrong way?" He repeated. "You set off sparks, that make me burn with fury!"  
  
"Burn with fury?" She raised a mocking eyebrow. "Ok... somebody needs some help in grammar."  
  
"Grammar? Why do we keep going back to school topics, which you KNOW you failed?" He realized he'd already taken this argument, but with theirs you never could remember exactly what it was that they'd already covered.  
  
"Talk about failing, let's talk about your love life." Usagi smirked. "It's strangely barren, don't you agree?"  
  
His face fell. "It isn't because I haven't had any offers."  
  
"No, just because they weren't the right gender?" Usagi mused.  
  
"Now wait one moment, that was uncalled for!" He yelled.  
  
"Why? Nothing we've ever said to each other was anything but uncalled for." Usagi raised a perfectly elegant arched eyebrow, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Ok, going into nomad territory, how's your love life going? Got any other crushes on people who were practically married? Or is Motoki still your number one?" Mamoru fired.  
  
"First off, Motoki I've only thought was cute, and he was like a brother, that was the end of my liking for him. Third, when I thought he was cute, was in 8th grade, over 4 years ago, you weren't even hanging around him at that time. By the way, what are you? A leach?"  
  
Ignoring her comment about him finding one person and soaking off of their benefits, because she clearly had no idea what she was talking about, he went along with his most resent strand of insults. "What's the matter, nobody wanting to date such an ugly thing like you?" He knew at that moment he went too far, he didn't know why yet, she called him ugly on a daily basis, and he insulted her looks always too, he had earlier this conversation too, yet she'd always taken it in stride and giving as good as he gave. But this time it was different.  
  
She shifted her eyes away, and stated slowly in an angrier voice than she'd ever used before she stated lowly. "At least I don't dream about a girl I've never met, and have romantic feelings about them, although they'll never come to life. I also don't dream about a super heroine that would never look your way because she's in love with an equally unavailable guy. You really need to go get professional help." She turned on her heel and left the place where they had decided to stop all coming traffic to argue for almost a half hour.  
  
She missed him clenching his fists at her comment about dreaming about a dream girl, he had only talked to one person about that, and it was Motoki. She must have been ease dropping! And to use something he felt so strongly about, and something he was so confused about, she had no right to bring that up! But he realized as well he had hurt her too, he didn't know exactly how, but he realized it. It was the first time he had ever done that, and he felt lower than the dirt that the scum under his feet ate.  
  
He shelved the feeling for a moment while he went to the arcade. It was after his second glass of coffee that he realized that Usagi had been right. "Thank you Motoki, that will be all for now." He got up and paid the man behind the counter.  
  
"Where are you going?" Motoki asked confused.  
  
"To do what a lady of extreme luck told me to do." He was going to go get professional help.  
  
_-_ Unfortunately he wasn't able to get in until the next day, bright and early. He sat down on the Shrink's chair, and asked him questions, which Mamoru answered truthfully. The only thing that he hid was his secret identity, then the shrink would really think he was crazy if he talked about ~that~. Or the information would be sold at the highest bidder and Mamoru would be followed by the paparazzi for the rest of his life.  
  
"Is there anything that you are very concerned about?"  
  
"Well there's this girl I'm dreaming about, but I've never met her before, I've been dreaming about her for over 4 years."  
  
"Is there anybody you've met at the same time as the dreams?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"No, I met only one girl about a month after they started though, and she's the one who actually suggested I should come to you, well more like yelled it across the room because she was sick of our arguing." Mamoru elaborated.  
  
"I see..." The Doctor mused. "Do you have feelings for this girl?"  
  
"Yes, ones of bitterness and argumentation." Mamoru paused. "Now that I think of it, I did meet another girl, I see her a lot less often than the one I argue with, I met her a day after I met the other one. She's one of the most beautiful women I know, and feel protective towards her."  
  
"Let's go back to the one you argue with for now. Do you feel like protecting her as well? Not from you." The doctor held up a hand. "Well maybe from you too, the real you, what's inside, locked away, but also from outside forces that don't concern you?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, she's cute, and I like to tease her." Mamoru frowned, why couldn't the Doctor just say that he loved Sailor Moon? I mean yeah, the doctor couldn't say those words, but Mamoru knew he loved Sailor Moon. But... would he rather have somebody else?  
  
"This girl in the dreams, you say that you saw her for the first time 4 years ago? What was the age of the girl you met a month after?" The Doctor was piecing together a puzzle Mamoru didn't know what the outcome could have been.  
  
"I don't know, 14, 15, why does it matter?" Mamoru wanted to talk about the dream, not the brat.  
  
"Do you really think that poorly of this 18, 19 year old?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"No, of course not, because that's just something we do, yell odd things at each other, she called me balding and fat yesterday, which I'm neither of them, and I called her ugly in response."  
  
"But if it's something you both do, isn't it possible that you called her ugly because it's the opposite, like she called you fat?" The doctor raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose, I don't really know anymore, I've been doing it for so long, it's just become a habit to the both of us."  
  
"Why'd you start it?" The Doctor was looking increasingly interested.  
  
"Why? I suppose she was just so cute when I teased her that I wanted to do it more often." Mamoru shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."  
  
"But I think it does. She was 14 and you were 18? 4 years is quite a difference, were you afraid to develop deeper into your feelings, in fear that you might release something important not only to yourself, but also to her?"  
  
"I've never wanted to date her, I wanted to kiss her from the first day I saw her pink lips turn into a pout!" Mamoru defended, not realizing what he said until it was out. "OH MY KAMI! Did I just admit that I LOVE ORDANGO? Perhaps... thank you doctor, you've opened my eyes to a new realm of possibilities." Mamoru jumped up.  
  
"Wait, we still haven't talked about your dreams!" The doctor yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, if she turns me down, and I can't find out the meaning myself, then I'll come back!" Mamoru tossed over his shoulder.  
  
The black haired woman doctor smiled mischievously taking off her fake glasses and putting them in the pocket of her borrowed suit jacket. She walked outside the building and took down the sign that said "1 Free Psychology session, all patient-doctor confidence stays." In the tiniest print possible it says: "if your lucky enough to find a real doctor." Behind the sign was another one that stated the building was really being remodeled and would be back up as a restaurant from the previous psychology building that it took over from. Of course it didn't say all of that, it just a history of the last 6 months.  
  
"Really Rei-chan, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." A brunette came out of a hidden door. "Playing with that poor man's head, he obviously didn't recognize you and he hadn't seen you since that first day you met 4 years ago."  
  
"So I inserted the dream, big deal." Rei shrugged. "Once he professes he loves her, the dream will go away. The rest is up to them." Rei grinned though. "Oh, I can't wait to see what Usa-chan does!"  
  
Makoto laughed. "Usagi would be livid if she ever finds out that we have been messing with her life for the last 4 years, trying to bring her together with her worst nightmare."  
  
Rei shook her head. "There's more to Usagi's feelings than she tells us, I know, so does Minako, but if she ever ~told~ any of us, we'd be obligated to interfere directly, and Usagi didn't want that."  
  
"I still can't believe our luck though. The day before we change my phone number over to the restaurant's we get a call from a guy looking for a psychologist, who just happens to be the man who tormented our darling Usagi-chan for the last four plus years. Yeesh, and we didn't have to change any of the furniture at all, because it was still here!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"Yes." Rei agreed smoothing her glorious black locks. Usagi and her had finally started to understand each other and Rei was now deeply protective of her princess, more so than just a sense of duty, they had bonded like no other.  
  
"There's still just one thing I don't understand." Makoto frowned, her eyebrows taking a 'V'. "How did you know to send the dreams a month before they met, I mean you didn't even know Usagi then, so... how?"  
  
"I did something I wasn't suppose to do, I looked into my own future. I realize I've allowed Usagi to look into her future, but I was with her all the way, and she wasn't a priestess. While looking into my future, I felt a very strong thread, one on meeting a blond with ordangos, I followed her path, and not mine from that point, and saw her meeting Mamoru-san, and possibly if I didn't interfere, they could have been arguing until they were an old couple." Rei paused. "Except, I think Usagi's always known she'd meet Mamoru, if not, then she's hiding something else, something that she'd been revealed with from the past, or it could be her in-depth nature on reading people and feelings." Rei sighed. "If I'd have to bet though, I think it's her bond with Mamoru. He probably thinks he can read it so well, because he's had to depend on it so much through out his life, but she's better by nature, and he almost takes it for granted, but she's almost lost it a couple of times before."  
  
"Where do you know all this?" Makoto looked shocked.  
  
"It's my job to know, just like it's your job to defend, Ami's job to suggest intelligence and Minako's job of love, it's all for our princess."  
  
"What about the others?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Mamoru's job to protect, love and reproduce, Haruka's job is to take offense, Mirchiru's job is to look into others in the future, Hotaru's to be the young one, so Usagi has the feeling that she's protecting, also Hotaru's job to restart the world, and Setsuna's job to give wisdom. Luna's job is to be annoying, and Artemis' job is to be the comic." Rei laughed. "Sounds really stanch. It's just the basics, we all do most of that, Usagi does almost all of it, except wisdom and intelligence, but it's her job to lead."  
  
_-_ Mamoru searched everywhere for Usagi, his search ended though at the mall. In the food court, eating a dinner that could feed a small army, she was eating it slower than usual. Normally she would be plowing through it at a rate of 90 mph.  
  
Mamoru slowed and walked up behind her. He glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was a textbook on her lap; it tugged a gentle smile from his lips. "Hello Chiba-san." She greeted coldly.  
  
Mamoru took a start at the abrupt coldness. "Usagi-san." He greeted. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She looked up wearily, pushing her hair out of her face. Her hair was down from her usual buns.  
  
"I wanted to talk- really talk." He cut in before she could say anything.  
  
"Fine." She looked back down at her book.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked.  
  
"Would it matter if I told you?" She shot back.  
  
"I suppose not." Mamoru mumbled. "Yesterday, when you got mad at me, I called you ugly, it was the first time you cared what I said, why?" She didn't say anything, and Mamoru felt like she was ignoring him. "Usagi- chan?"  
  
Her eyes snapped up. "Don't." She took a deep breath. "I didn't realize that I was part of the conversation, I thought when you said you wanted to talk, it'd just be you."  
  
"Ok, I'll clarify." He gently reached across and grabbed her hand, bringing her eyes to his. "I want to have a conversation, two way, not just me. So, why did you care that I called you ugly?"  
  
"Because I missed my spot to get mad at you and state something like that earlier, several times so I just did it at that time, perfect in, and I was tired of our arguing, I just wanted it to ~stop~."  
  
"Oh, ok." Mamoru digested this information.  
  
Usagi's eyes trailed over his face, a frown coming over her features at the bags underneath his eyes. "If I made you worry-I'm sorry- and as for what I said..."  
  
"No." Mamoru cut off. "It was right for you to say that, in fact a lot of things that you say to me, were incredibly true, I don't know how you got me pinned down so well."  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have said it like that, you probably think I was ease dropping, in fact though, I knew." Usagi shrugged.  
  
"How could you know?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I just did." She shielded her own feelings from him. "Thank you for apologizing although it wasn't warranted."  
  
"No wait, I have more." Usagi dropped her head down at that statement, like she had just been hit. "I want to tell you how I feel." Usagi nodded still not looking at him. "I discovered in the last day that I've cared for you all along. I have been hiding my feelings, from everybody. I've been alone so long, that I forget sometimes that there really are ~people~ out there, living breathing things with feelings. I like you, I really do, I just got into the pattern where I argue with you and afterwards regret it, and because I never got to mend what wrongs I've done with you." Usagi stood up abruptly, and Mamoru jumped, thinking she was going to leave there, but all she did was change positions so her feet were on the hard plastic seat and sat down on her haunches.  
  
She looked at him as he stared at her. "Well, go on." She prodded.  
  
"Sorry, I just was a little worried, you'd leave there. Has anybody told you how beautiful you are?" Usagi nodded with a wry smile, and Mamoru smiled at her. "It turns out that I'm in love with you, have been since I first met you." Usagi looked at him shocked, he too was shocked, he never expected it to come out like that. "Now before you start laughing hysterically, let me explain. Motoki has told me time and time again that I love you, but I wouldn't listen, I had to come to that conclusion myself."  
  
"Why have you denied it for so long then?" She probed.  
  
"Because you were so young, I suppose, it was a way to make sure some distance stayed between us, so I wouldn't be tempted to do something that would throw me in jail. Now that your 18, it changes things, you'll be graduating soon, going to college, being on the same level as I am almost. I could have come to you the moment you turned 18, I suspect though that it got to be such a habit to tease you, which I didn't want to loose you by change in tradition. But I guess I'll loose you anyways unless I tell you the full truth about me."  
  
"You love me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, more than life itself." He moved towards her. "But it isn't my only secret. I am sorry for every mean thing I've ever said to you, please forgive me. Also I suppose it'd only be fair to tell you the last reason I couldn't be with you. You hit it on the nail when you said I was dreaming about a girl I never met."  
  
"I know, I also said you were dreaming about a girl you couldn't have." Usagi stated slyly.  
  
"I do wonder how you know that." Mamoru cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Simple, I know that you are Tuxedo Kamen, you are dreaming about a dream princess, I think Mars did that, I'm afraid, she probably did more harm than good there. Your also dreaming of Sailor Moon, equally unavailable to you as Tuxedo Kamen as your princess is."  
  
"How did you know that?" Mamoru gasped.  
  
"Because I'm sailor moon." She stated shyly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" He grasped her hand in his.  
  
"Because I was waiting for you to come to the right conclusions on your own. I'm a lot like you; I was unavailable until you tore down your own walls. You needed to see things on your own." She released her hand from his. "I've known you were Tuxedo Kamen for a very long time, and it hurt to know that when I was looking at you, I was also looking at the bitterness of your past."  
  
Mamoru stood up taking that as a rejection. "I'm afraid I come with my past, like it or not." He dropped his head. "But I will try to overcome it if I can have you by my side helping me. I've always longed for a family, could you possibly find it to forgive my stupidness?"  
  
"Mamoru, it isn't your past that I dislike, I can't dislike anything of you, I needed to get you to see though yesterday, there are more things in the world than even you realize." With that Usagi lunged for him. He staggered back. "I love you Mamo-chan." She brought her head down and kissed him while he held her in his arms. He responded to the kiss.  
  
When it ended Mamoru looked into her shining blue eyes. "I love you too Usako." A smile graced his lips. "Let's go some place, ne?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I was here to meet with the senshi." She looked towards the table with the food, so it wasn't all hers.  
  
"I haven't seen them for awhile." He frowned. "I think I don't remember what they look like."  
  
Then he heard a group of girls giggling as they walked towards them, recognizing the black haired beauty as his doctor that helped him figure out his dreams. "Well there they are." She said kissing his cheek.  
  
"I think I realize now who the girl in my dreams where Usako, you, and I think I know who planted them." He nodded in the direction of the high priestess.  
  
"I know, I sensed it long ago, just as I sensed your love, and I suppose you just had to recognize it yourself, everybody else thought it was so obvious." Usagi giggled. "Hello Minna-chan, Mamo-chan and I were just about to leave, any objections?" She asked brightly.  
  
Two of the girls' jaws dropped. "N-n-no, that's fine, go ahead." Ami managed to stutter.  
  
"Y-y-you go girl!" Minako beamed coming out of her shock, because she too knew that the baka would come to realize that he loved her best friend.  
  
"I guess not everybody recognized my love for you, poor Ami-san, she looks like she's about to faint." Mamoru teased in Usagi's ear, as she dropped down from her precarious position with her legs around his waist, and led him out of the mall.  
  
"Nah, she knew, she was just surprised that it finally registered in your thick head." Usagi beamed up at him. "But I'm very happy about it."  
  
"Oh, so am I." Mamoru leaned down and captured her lips.  
  
Usagi pulled away shortly. "Mamo-chan, one last thing, I know that secretly you've been cheering on all my success in school, and dropping little hints about problems I've been having when I complain about my problems, and you told Motoki what it is that would help to study certain classes when I go to him for help, so I guess... What I'm getting at is, will you come to my graduation?"  
  
"I'd be honored." He bowed his head, in respect.  
  
"That's good." Usagi reached up and pulled him closer, sealing their lips together.  
  
4 girls sat watching from a window in the food court, and they all sighed, even Ami, at the sight of true love finally in the open.  
  
The End. 


End file.
